deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trapper (Dead By Daylight)
The Trapper is one of the killers in the horror video game Dead by Daylight. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * The Trapper VS Alexander Anderson * Jason Voorhees vs Trapper Battle Royales * Dead By Daylight Killer Battle Royale With The Killers * The Killers VS The Animatronics Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents ﻿History Evan MacMillan idolized his father. It wasn’t just that he was heir to Archie MacMillan's great fortune: it was the way he ran the estate. Despite a friendly demeanour and respectable hospitality toward guests, his father was a businessman first and foremost. He held a tight ship with a strict attitude toward the servants and staff at the MacMillan Estate, often working them long and hard for little pay. And Evan admired that. Raised and worked himself under such merciless principles, Evan had taken to running the workforce with an iron hand. Production was always high due to the innumerable cascading crevices studded with precious gold and minerals underneath the property. Over time, Evan assumed more responsibility for the mining operations than even his father. Work hours increased and pay decreased even further under the new leadership. As time passed and the MacMillan's fortune climbed to record heights, Archie MacMillan’s mental health faded away in the background. A once loyal and neighbourly man became near-bedridden, so frail he was often not seen at the mine for days. Evan spent innumerable hours and riches on various ointments and tinctures said to have the ability to cure such an ailment. After months of trying without success, Evan became infuriated with his father's inability to contribute to the growth of the estate. In his mind, he applied the same icy logic he did against workers; those who cannot carry their own weight don't deserve the weight they carry. Evan, under his own command, assumed complete responsibility for feeding his father, firing or 'making disappear' the servants who usually tended to him. Archie's visits to the mine became less and less frequent, his eyes sunken in and his skinny arms hanging limply at his sides as though he wasn't eating. As though he couldn't, he never spoke to anyone who wasn't Evan. Eventually the outside world stopped seeing Archie altogether and some wondered if he had passed away. When Evan MacMillan finally completely snapped, he assumed credibility for what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history. They could never prove that Evan was responsible for the detonation of explosives that would collapse and trap over a hundred of the MacMillan employees in deep mine shafts, sealing them to their fate. Nor could they prove the suspicious circumstances of several of the neighbouring residents' deaths, most known for being close friends with Archie. The tale of the MacMillan Estate is a tale of wealth and power gone very wrong. How many victims total fell to the hands of Evan MacMillan is unknown. No record of what became of him was ever made. His father is another unsolved puzzle, found trapped in the locked basement of his own warehouse - starved and abandoned. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Evan MacMillian * Height: 8 feet tall * Weight: 270 lbs * Occupation: Head of the MacMillian Estate Physicality *Strength **Strong enough to render his victims unable to walk with two hits ***This includes David King, who frequently fought in fight clubs, Rugby player, and worked as a “Debt Collector”, and William "Bill" Overbeck from Left 4 Dead **Considered to be physically strong **Carries his victims around on his shoulder **Casually man-handles his victims ***This includes William "Bill" Overbeck and David King **Can stomp through palettes with relative ease ***A standard wooden pallet can hold up to 4,600 lbs **Can hold a survivor down with his foot *Speed & Reflexes **Runs at 4.6 meters/second ***16.56 kilometers per hour **Able to chase down and capture most of his victims **Capable of keeping up with and capturing Meg Thomas, who was the star of her high school track team and William "Bill" Overbeck *Durability & Stamina **Isn’t affected by getting caught in his own traps **Isn’t affected by the metal and hooks in his body **Was likely tortured by the Entity for a time ***This is only if he was against serving the Entity which is unknown **May have done some self-mutilation **Has very high stamina and may not need to rest ***Benedict, a survivor that takes notes, has never seen him stop moving when hunting **Is only stunned from having a wooden pallet slammed on her ***Large pallets like those can weigh up to 70 pounds Skills & Abilities * Great management skills surprisingly ** May have been a shitty boss, but hey he made his family richer so hey whatever works * Competent with explosives * Can see a glowing trail that leads to any victim he's chasing down (Red Scratches) ** A trail disappears over time Mindset * Believes those who cannot carry their own weight don’t deserve the weight they carry * A devoted worker ** Worked himself as mercilessly as his workers * Insane * Is a capable hunter ** Manages to capture his victims with well-placed bear traps * Follows the orders of the Entity * Enjoys hunting his victims Equipment *Cleaver **A simple, but yet crudely bladed weapon **Hand-crafted from the metal in the MacMillian mines *Mask **Used as a means of protection **Makes him look spooky *Bear Trap **Used to trap his victims **Only carries one around **Can see anyone who gets caught in his traps through walls *Bear Trap Add-ons **Serrated Jaws ***Inflicts heavy bleeding upon the trapped victim until healed ***Affects every bear trap **Strong Coil Spring ***Slightly increases the difficulty to escape from bear traps ***Slightly increases the rescue time of bear traps ***Slightly increases the setting time of bear traps ***Affects every bear trap **Trapper Gloves ***Slightly decreases the setting time of bear traps ***Affects every bear trap **Logwood Dye ***Moderately darkens the trap ***Affects every bear trap **Secondary Coil ***Moderately increases the bear trap sabotage time ***Affects every bear trap **Trapper Bag ***Start with 1 extra bear trap ***Allows the transportation of 1 extra bear trao **Wax Brick ***Moderately decreases the bear trap's sabotage skill check success zone ***Affects every bear trap **4 Coil Spring Kit ***Moderately increases the difficulty to escape of the bear traps ***Moderately increases the rescue time of the bear traps ***Slightly increases the setting time of the bear traps ***Affects every bear trap **Trap Setters ***Moderately decreases the setting time of bear traps ***Affects every bear trap **Fastening Tools ***Moderately increases the sabotage time of bear traps ***Moderately increases the bear trap's disable time ***Slightly increases the setting time of bear traps ***Slightly decreases the bear trap's sabotage skill check success zone ***Affects every bear trap **Setting Tools ***Considerably decreases the setting time of bear traps ***Affects every bear trap **Tar Bottle ***Considerably darkens the trap ***Affects every bear trap **Oily Coil ***Moderately increases the bear trap's sabotage time ***Slightly decreases the bear trap's sabotage skill check success zone ***Affects every bear trap **Rusted Jaws ***Moderately increases the healing time of survivors injured by the bear trap ***Slightly decreases the bear trap's sabotage time ***Affects every bear trap **Honing Stone ***50% to trigger dying state ***Affects every bear trap **Bloody Coil ***Tremendously increases the bear trap's sabotage time ***Slightly increases the setting time of bear traps ***Moderately decreases the bear trap's sabotage skill check success zone ***Affects every bear trap **Stitched Bag ***Start with 2 extra bear traps ***Allows the transportation of 2 extra bear traps **Diamond Stone ***Inflicts dying upon the trapped victim ***Affects every bear trap Perks *Brutal Strength **The highest level of this perk allows him to destroy obstacles in his way 40% faster *Agitation **The highest level of this perk makes him faster when he is carrying his victim by 18% and increases his terror radius by 6 meters *Unnerving Presence **The highest level of this perk increases fear in any victim that's in his terror radius and causes them to mess up when their fixing a generator (and likely anything else there trying to fix) by 15% *Bitter Murmur **Survivors' auras are revealed to you for a duration of 9 seconds when the Exit Gates are powered *Deerstalker **Reveals dying Survivors' auras when standing within 36 meters *Distressing **Your terror radius is increased by 26% *Insidious **By standing still for 2 seconds, you reduce your terror radius to 0 meters and thus become stealthy until you move or act again *Iron Grasp **Effects of Survivors' wiggling are reduced by 75% **Time to wiggle free from your grasp is increased by 12% *Hex: No One Escapes Death **Once the Exit Gates are powered, if there is a Dull Totem remaining on the map, this Hex is applied to it **While active, successful attacks trigger a dying state automatically, cooldowns on successful and missed attacks are decreased by 8% and your movement speed is increased by 4% *Hex: Thrill of the Hunt **For each Dull Totem and Hex Totem remaining on the Map, gain a token ***Gain 10% more bloodpoints for actions in the Hunter category for each Token ***Survivors' cleansing speed is reduced by 4/5/6% for each Token ***Gain a notification when someone starts working on a Hex Totem *Monstrous Shrine **The Basement Hooks are granted the following bonuses: ***9% faster Entity progression ***15% increased difficulty on escape attempts ***9% increased the penalty to escape fails *Sloppy Butcher **Wounds inflicted by successful attacks considerably increase the Survivor's Bleeding frequency **Bleeding returns to normal once the Survivor is healed *Spies From The Shadows **75 % of the time, cawing crows give you a visual clue when you are within a 36 meters *Unrelenting **The cooldown of missed attacks is reduced by 30% *Whispers **Sporadically hear the Entity's whisper when standing within 32 meters of a Survivor Feats * Inherited his father's fortune * Worked his workforce with an iron grip * Brought his family's fortune to record heights * Took over his father's position in the mines after he became bedridden * Assumed credibility for what would become known as the worst mass murder in modern history * Implied to have been responsible for the detonation of explosives that would collapse and trap over a hundred of the MacMillan employees in deep mine shafts * Implied to have killed his father's old friends and neighbors * May or may not have starved his father * The Entity may have taken him while he was still looking after his father, though his father was locked in the basement of a warehouse so take that however you'd like * Was the only playable killer during the beta Weaknesses * Can fall victim to his own traps if he’s not careful * His cleaver has a short hit radius * His traps can be disabled and even destroyed * Only carries around one bear trap and needs to find the rest * Trapper Bag add-on only allows him to carry 2 bear traps * His bear traps take time to place * When he misses swings from his cleaver, he staggers and takes a short time to recover ** Like 3 seconds * Is momentarily stunned when a palette (or anything big probably) is suddenly thrown in front of him * Has something called a "Terror Radius" that alerts his victims of his presence; The faster the heart beat, the closer he is ** This radius may only be heard by survivors trapped by the entity so it is unknown if anyone who isn't trapped by the Entity can use the terror radius to their advantage * Can only have up to 4 perks at a time * Can only have 2 add-ons at a time * Temporarily blinded by bright lights Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Machete Wielders Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Angry Combatants Category:Tragic Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Serial Killers Category:Trap Users Category:Dead by Daylight Characters Category:Rich Characters